Reaching Out AU fic
by jadedbeauty
Summary: AU fic. Tohru is a girl struggling to make it on her own in an poor apartment after the loss of her mother. Kyo is a boy who is cold to the world. When these two cross in a very unusual circimstance can they help each other? I suck at summaries but ple
1. A Stray

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket but I sure wish I did.  
  
Jade: Ok boys and girls this fic is slightly AU so keep that in mind as you read this lovely little story. This is not a YukixTohru pairing....I am a cat person so this will be KyoxTohru. Oh I wanted the characters to be a little older so Tohru and the gang (Kyo, Yuki, Uo, and Hana) will be 17. Momiji 16 as well as Hatsuharu. Kagura will be 19, Shigure, Hatori and the other adults will remain the same age as well as Kisa and the bratty lamb....Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One: A Stray.  
  
Tohru Honda walked down the street, her eyes worn with fatigue. She had just completed all of her spring exams and was heading off to work.  
  
"Ah it's such a nice day outside..." she sighed as her eyes gazed up at the cloudless sky and smiled. "It's perfect, too bad I can't stay out here and enjoy the day, huh mom?"  
  
She stopped before a run down apartment complex and escalated the steps as she removed her keys from her purse. She lived in complex E in apartment 32 on the second floor. The apartments looked dilapidated and were in desperate need of repair. Tohru frequently had to report that her water had stopped running or there was no warm air. The air conditioner had gone out twice and her window jammed at least once since she moved in a year ago.  
  
She shoved her silver key into the lock and turned the lock as she pushed the door open and sighed as she entered the two room plus bathroom apartment. She quietly shut the door behind her and locked it before turning on the lights as she headed for her bedroom to get changed for work. .................................................................................................................................  
  
"Kyo come back here right now!" the brunette boomed as the flame haired boy fled from her.  
  
"Just stay the hell away from me!"  
  
"NO, I love you!" She responded swiftly.  
  
" Well I don't love you!" Kyo shouted as he continued to run the brunette not falling far behind.  
  
"Kyo look out!" Kagura cried.  
  
Kyo turned his head forward to see that a woman was stretching her arms out. A soft explosion and smoke filled the air. Kagura dashed into the smoke.  
  
"Kyo?" she asked softly.  
  
"Ouch..." a woman squeaked as the smoke cleared. Her hands firmly rubbed the small of her back as she winced slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry that I bumped into you miss are you alright?" Kagura asked as she offered her hand out to her.  
  
"I thought a person with red hair bumped into me..." the stranger uttered. "Guess not..."  
  
"Nope, I'm just a brunette klutz," her tone was filled with nervousness as she released an uneasy laugh.  
  
I wonder where Kyo ran off to...  
  
"Umm Miss..." the stranger said as she dusted herself off. "Are these your clothes?"  
  
The woman then lifted a pair of khaki pants, Adidas tennis shoes and socks, and an olive tank top.  
  
"Oh yes, thank you so much..." she replied as she swiftly took them from her and smiled. "Well I gotta get going."  
  
.................................................................................................................................  
  
Tohru changed into her maid uniform then grabbed her purse before leaving the apartment. She began to hum softly as she moved along the busy streets when she saw it. An orange cat fell into the street after a young man kicked it into the street and laughed. Now it was in the path of oncoming traffic.  
  
She instantly dropped her purse and dashed forward shouting franticly. " Stop!!!" She flailed her arms about swiftly as she jumped into the street. The cat began to dodge oncoming cars as Tohru made her way out to retrieve it. As Tohru got closer the cat was clipped by a car, which swerved to miss it. The cat fell to the ground. As she reached it she scooped up the creature in her arm and ran back onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Oh you're bleeding...." She whispered then started again, " ....ok...my work is just right there I am going to tell them what happened and then I am going to take you to a doctor just hang in there kitty..."  
  
Tohru raced down the street and burst into the apartment complex, explaining the situation rapidly. One of her co-workers agreed to take her to the animal hospital.  
  
Tohru sat in the waiting room as the doctor ran x-rays and other tests on the cat. After a few hours the doctors came out and smiled at her. "It just has a few broken ribs and a open wound to the left thigh which we stitched up. It should be fine...I'm going to give you some medicine to give it every few days and you can take it home tonight just handle the cat very gently ok?"  
  
Tohru nodded swiftly.  
  
"Your total will be $120.00..." The doctor said softly.  
  
Tohru couldn't help but wince as she heard this amount. That was nearly all of her week's pay. The doctor took note of this and frowned.  
  
"Are you living on your own Miss?"  
  
Tohru nodded slowly "I have the money, I'll pay you right now.'  
  
"That won't be necessary, here's what I am going to do...how about I pay for half of the bill and you pay for half."  
  
"I can't let you do that...."  
  
"Ok, then bake me some cookies and bring me them tomorrow and I will accept that as payment for my half of the bill ok?"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yes....so your total is $60.00" The doctor responded with a kind smile.  
  
" Thank you so much Miss." Tohru said as she handed the female doctor the money. A man from the back brought the cat out to her, which was currently sedated.  
  
" Have a safe trip home and don't forget my cookies."  
  
"I won't doctor." Tohru said with a smile as she left the animal hospital.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Jade: Yay I think I am going to enjoy writing this fan fic...it is gonna be dramatic and funny and romantic....just like the real Fruits Basket is. I know that a lot of you guys may not like a AU fic but it will get good I promise. Just hang in there things will really start to pick up here really soon. Please read and review because reviews are very important to me. Peace, love, and bubblegum! 


	2. Contact

Jade: Yay it's chapter two...sorry for the wait, enjoy!

"We're here..." Tohru assured as she shoved open the door then swiftly shut and locked it after entering.  
  
"Now where should I put you..."  
  
Tohru headed for her bedroom setting the small orange creature upon her bed. After a few reassuring strokes to the cat's ears she exited the bedroom, returning after a few moments with a small can of tuna and a saucer of milk.  
  
"I hope you feel well enough to eat," she whispered as she set the items down before the furry animal and smiled as she sat down and watched. The cat hesitated for a moment before scooting itself forward to help itself to the tuna.  
  
"I wonder if you have an owner, or even a name..." her conversation just trailed carelessly as fatigue set in. The cat yielded for a moment as it watched her every move, as if it were watching over her.  
  
"I'll try to find you're owner but in the mean time you're going to stay with me."  
  
The cat's eyes followed her as she walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer, removing a pair of pajamas. Strangely the cat looked away at a plain white wall, as if it had suddenly captivated his interest. After she finished changing he greedily lapped up his milk and shut his eyes. Tohru removed his plate and food, rinsing them off in the kitchen sink before she returned to the bedroom.  
  
"Goodnight kitty...."  
  
Tohru approached a small desk in the corner of the room and lifted a single picture of a young woman with orange hair and smiled softly. "Good night mom..."

* * *

The following morning the cat awoke to an empty bed, a plate of tuna and a saucer of milk next to him, and a silent apartment. The cat slowly stood and stretched out slightly, as it's eyes roamed for any sign of her, before remembering it was Saturday, which meant she was probably working.  
  
"Finally I can talk, now to let that stupid dog know where I am." The orange ball of fur grumbled as it made it's way over to the nightstand, where the telephone rested. A quick flick of the paw and several stabs of the claw and the cat was connected to the Sohma house.  
  
"Hello, Sohma residence....oh Kyo, glad to here from you." A warm voice greeted on the other end.  
  
"Shut up and listen Shigure, I'm stuck."  
  
"What do you mean stuck?"  
  
"Well you see the other day Kagura..."  
  
"Oh Kagura came by yesterday and asked if you ever came home, she said you transformed in public but luckily nobody saw."  
  
"Stop interrupting me, I'm getting to that. Anyways, Kagura was chasing me and I ran into some woman and transformed. After that I kept on running because I couldn't let anyone make the correlation between myself and my cat form. I was still in my Zodiac form when I got knocked into the street and a car clipped me..."  
  
"Oh my, are you alright Kyo?"  
  
"I'm fine, some girl saved me, she almost got killed trying to save me. The thing is that I am injured though and I am unable to leave because of it, plus you know it takes me a long time to transform back into my normal form because I am the cat so my Zodiac form time is much longer."  
  
"Of course Kyo, so what you're telling me is your trapped in some strange, yet kind woman's house and you won't be coming home for a while. Oh how I envy you, to be treated and cuddled with such affection."  
  
"Shut up you pervert, it's not like that."  
  
"Well what is it like, she isn't an old lady is she?"  
  
"No, she's my age. I don't think she has any parents though since she lives in this really basic apartment."  
  
"Poor girl...."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"I better go, I don't know where she went or when she will be back."  
  
"Alright stay in touch. Oh and Kyo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you see anything to give an indication as to where you are?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Hmm that's too bad. Well stay in touch Kyo."

* * *

A soft click sounded as Kyo hung up the phone, and scooted towards the plate of food and tuna that awaited him at the foot of the bed.  
  
"She's not so bad." He uttered to himself as he swallowed down the tuna and drank up the milk before curling up and falling asleep again.  
  
The door the apartment turned slowly as the door parted.  
  
"So you saved a cat Tohru? You weren't hurt were you?" a rough feminine voice asked eagerly.  
  
"Oh, nonono I'm fine."  
  
Tohru and two other girls stepped into the apartment, the last of the trio shutting the door.  
  
"Where is the cat?" a monotone voice questioned.  
  
"Probably on my bed sleeping." Tohru said with a laugh.  
  
"Tohru are you ok staying here, I really don't like the idea of it with the part of town and all..."  
  
"Uo, please don't worry. I'll be fine trust me." Her usual chipper tone fell a little flat by the end of the sentence, which sent more waves of doubt though the blonde haired girl.  
  
"Tohru you are always welcome to come over whenever you'd like, you do know that right?"  
  
"I know Hana and I appreciate your hospitality."  
  
With all the conversation the cat's eyes slowly parted as he released a small yawn.  
  
Looks like she was out with some friends. He thought to himself.  
  
"Here come look at the cat, it's really cute." Tohru said with a beaming smile.  
  
Before the orange beast knew it he was face to face with three girls. He immediately took a disliking towards the blonde haired girl, yet he did not do anything to indicate this. The girl with the black hair was just too odd for him as well. His uneasiness was short lived as Tohru gently lifted him and cradled him in her arms. Oddly he couldn't resist the urge to purr.  
  
This is so embarrassing he mentally screamed.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. An Eventful Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, Fruits Basket, Hana-Kimi or Teen Vogue.  
  
Eventful Night  
  
Kyo awoke to the same routine the following morning; Tohru was gone and there was food for him placed out.  
  
"I wonder if she has a television."  
  
The orange cat prowled about the decaying apartment several times before surrendering.  
  
"I guess she's too poor to afford one..."  
  
Kyo stood idly in the living room for a few moments before viewing a small stack of magazines and mangas next to Tohru's bed.  
  
"Hmm Teen Vogue."  
  
Kyo's tail idly flipped open the cover and past the table of contents to the first article, Summer Fashion.  
  
"Can't believe girls read this stuff..." he griped as his eyes scanned through the black font. After finishing with the pointless article he noticed a page that was dog-eared by Tohru.  
  
"Hmm so she's into interior design." Kyo said as he looked at the article Affordable Room Make Over Ideas. This article actually had several clever ideas that Kyo found to be interesting.  
  
"I'll have to try some of these when I get back home."  
  
He then closed the magazine and placed it back in its rightful place before picking up a Hana-Kimi manga. "At least it isn't Gravitation." ( which I adore...)  
  
A few hours later and Kyo had finished the manga, finding that it was quite humorous and sweet, which he would never admit to enjoying. The front door began to click as Tohru attempted to unlock the apartment door. Kyo placed the manga back and hopped upon the bed, curling up into a small ball as the door swung open.  
  
No hello was given, no cheery voice, only the sound of sobs.  
  
' Tohru?' Kyo's head rose quickly as he watched her weakly shut the door behind her and dry her eyes.  
  
' Why is she...blood! I smell blood!' Kyo stood, hopping from the bed as he made his way over towards her.  
  
Tohru locked the door then slowly staggered towards the bedroom. Her work uniform was ripped and her hair was wild as well. A few cuts upon her face were bleeding slowly as well as a few scrapes on her knees.  
  
' Who did this?!' Kyo raged within his mind.  
  
He watched helplessly as she entered the bathroom and removed a clean wash cloth from the cabinet below. Her hand shakily turned on the faucet as she used the other to dampen the cloth.  
  
' Why her?' Kyo followed her and sat upon the counter next to her.  
  
"Hello Kitty..." Tohru sniffled softly as she began to run the cloth across her face.  
  
' Why her!' Kyo thought as he watched her clean the cuts on her knees before applying anti bacterial medication upon her injuries.  
  
"Oh mom, I'm sorry. I should have noticed those men in the alley way...at least they only hit me..."  
  
' Thank God that's all they did.' Kyo sighed as he listened to her conversation.  
  
"Now my rent money is gone...I don't know what to do." Tohru exhaled sharply as she bandaged her wounds. "The rent is due by the end of the week and I don't get paid until two more weeks. I need to get food in a few days too..."  
  
' She doesn't deserve this.' Kyo thought as he gently nuzzled his face against her hand trying to offer some form of comfort. Tohru smiled softly at the furry creature as she gently scratched its ears, sending Kyo into a deep purr.  
  
' This is all I can do right now...'  
  
Tohru gently picked up the cat and held him close to her chest. "Such a sweet cat..." she murmured as she rested her head upon his.  
  
' Damn it, so much for changing back...now I'm this way for another eight hours. It seems like every time I am about to transform she picks me up as if she knows or something...oh well, probably best that I didn't transform back in front of her, I'd be naked and then there would be a lot of explaining. '  
  
Tohru gently placed the cat upon the floor before sinking down beside it.  
  
"I shouldn't have taken the other way home, if I gone the usual way then none of this would have happened."  
  
' I'll get the money for you somehow...' Kyo thought with determination. ' It's the least I can do for taking care of me.'  
  
Kyo slowly crept out of the bathroom as Tohru shut the door and took a shower.  
  
"Now's my chance..." Kyo muttered to himself as he walked into the living room area and searched for the mail pile, which he found upon the kitchen counter.  
  
"1256 Maple Street apartment number 607." Kyo then hopped off the counter and ran into the bedroom and placed the call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Shigure it's me, Kyo"  
  
"Why are you whispering Kyo?"  
  
"Tohru is taking a shower, I don't want her to hear me."  
  
"Tohru?"  
  
"The girl who is taking care of me."  
  
"Ah I see."  
  
"She's in trouble Shigure, I owe her big time for taking care of me so I need a favor."  
  
"Alright Kyo what is it?"  
  
"I need to borrow three hundred dollars."  
  
"Kyo...."  
  
"Please, she got mugged tonight and she came home crying because the rent is due by the end of the week and she the money from her check was stolen so she can't buy food or pay any bills..."  
  
"......................"  
  
"Shigure..."  
  
"You're sounding very sincere, so I'll do it."  
  
"Ok the address is 1256 Maple Street Apt. # 607. I need you to file a report with the police and lie to them saying that you found the money on the street. After that I need you to leave a note here telling her that the money is at the station...can you write it to make it look like it is a message from the police department?"  
  
"Alright alright...."  
  
"Thank you Shigure."  
  
"Your welcome..."  
  
Kyo then hung up the phone and took his place at the foot of Tohru's bed as she exited the bathroom.  
  
' Just in time...' Kyo turned away as Tohru changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.  
  
"Goodnight mom, goodnight Kitty."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Jade: Ok there is another chapter for the anxious people...I know you all were thinking much worse when Tohru first came in but I would never do that to a pg-13 fic. I figured a mugging was dramatic enough. Kyo can be really sweet when he really cares about something so I am still keeping true to his character. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and the next will be coming out shortly. Please read and review. 


	4. A Calming Morning

  
  
Tohru awoke reluctantly as thoughts of the previous night returned to her.  
  
"What am I going to do..." She uttered softly as she climbed out of bed and got dressed.  
  
Kyo's eyes parted slowly as he looked over to Tohru.  
  
' Don't worry...' Kyo thought to himself.  
  
" Oh, you're awake Kitty...." Tohru said softly as she reached out to scratch his ears lightly.  
  
Kyo lightly purred for a few moments before Tohru halted her actions.  
  
"Well I guess I better talk to my landlord..."  
  
Kyo turned his attention to a blank wall while she changed her garments.  
  
' She doesn't deserve this...' Kyo thought bitterly. ' Why do bad things always happen to good people?'  
  
Tohru scratched Kyo's ears once more before heading into the kitchen and returning with Kyo's usual meal of Tuna and milk.  
  
"I'll be back soon Kitty."  
  
' Shigure better have come through...'  
  
As Tohru stepped out of the apartment her foot fell upon a white envelope.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
As her fingers fumbled the letter open a cry of relief escaped her as she shut the door and ran out of the complex.

* * *

After half an hour of walking Tohru entered the large Police Station.  
  
"Welcome of the Police Station, may I help you Ma'am?" An officer asked as he motioned her towards the counter.  
  
Tohru handed the note to the officer. He carefully read it over before retrieving the money filled envelope.  
  
"Here you go Ma'am...your really lucky you know?"  
  
"I do know, thank you." Tohru replied as she took her pay from the officer and rushed out of the station.  
  
"Now to buy a few groceries...."

* * *

"I guess Shigure fell through." Kyo said as he walked through the living room.  
  
"Kyo!" A voice called from the other side of the front door.  
  
"Shigure?"  
  
Kyo quickly dashed to the door and listened once more.  
  
"Kyo open the door." Shigure ordered from the other side.  
  
Kyo wasted no time as he hoisted his small body onto the near by counter top and began to toy with the locks from there.  
  
"It should be open now...."  
  
"Thank you Kyo." Shigure smiled as he stepped through the door and shut it quietly.  
  
"So this is where you have been staying...not a nice place."  
  
"I know, I really feel bad that she has to live here." Kyo's voice filled with sadness.  
  
"I brought you some clothes so you'll have something to wear when you change back."  
  
"I don't think I can leave her here."  
  
"Kyo be realistic, she won't pick you up every day and hug you, eventually you are going to transform back. Then what will happen? She'll freak out the moment she sees a naked boy standing in her bedroom. Kyo you need to leave while you still can so I'll wait until you change back and then you can get dressed and go home."  
  
Kyo sat in silence as Shigure's words began to sink in. He was right; he wouldn't be able to stay like this forever. He had his own life as well, but she was important to him.  
  
"Fine, but I'll find some other way to be her friend..."  
  
"I think someone is in love...."  
  
"Shut up!" Kyo shouted as he leapt from the counter to scratch Shigure.  
  
"Oh no...." Kyo muttered while in mid air.  
  
A small explosion filled the air as the red headed boy changed back into his human form.  
  
Shigure simply handed him his clothes and waited patiently by the door.  
  
" Please forgive me Tohru..." Kyo uttered as he exited the apartment with Shigure, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Kitty I'm home, sorry I took so long but I had to go buy groceries...."  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
Tohru placed her bags down upon the kitchen table and began to search for her orange furry friend.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
Tohru called as she looked through her room and bathroom. She then checked the closets and the living room as well as the kitchen. It was only then that she saw the window open in the living room.  
  
"I guess he ran away...." She said with a small sniffle.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Jade: Please read and review, sorry I haven't written much. 


	5. The Normal Life

  
  
The weekend passed slowly for Kyo, his days and nights spend mostly sulking upon the rooftop. He occasionally trained but he felt no real passion for it anymore. As reluctant as he was to admit it, he knew he missed her. She was always so optimistic and kind; so different from the people he had been exposed to.  
  
"Stupid cat, quit pouting and help cook dinner..." Yuki scowled as he climbed onto the rooftop.  
  
"Go make it yourself, I'm not hungry."  
  
"You're acting like a spoiled child Kyo, get over whatever happened and move on."  
  
"Fuck you, you stupid rat!" Kyo's rage engulfed him as he leapt up from his seat and clenched his fists tightly.  
  
"Fine, I'll just have to teach you a lesson then won't I?" Yuki replied as he hopped off the roof top and positioned himself for an attack. Kyo eagerly joined him upon the ground and threw the first punch. The mouse easily evaded and moved in for his famous roundhouse kick. Much to his surprise, Kyo caught it in mid air, holding onto his ankle he twisted it slightly before throwing Yuki onto the ground. The feminine boy held his leg in agony as Kyo walked off into the house and retreated to his bedroom.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow will be better..." Kyo uttered softly as he fell upon his linens and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning at school.....  
  
"Roll call, please say here when I call out your name." The teacher stated flatly from behind his desk.  
  
"Sohma ,Yuki?"  
  
"Here..."  
  
"Sohma, Kyo?"  
  
"Here...."  
  
Kyo allowed himself to space out throughout the rest of call until one name was spoken.  
  
"Honda, Tohru?"  
  
"Here."  
  
' I don't remember her ever being in any of my classes.' He then turned around and stole a discreet glance at her before looking back at the front of the room. ' Maybe it's because she is in the back or maybe she is really quiet.  
  
"Today we will be doing science projects, you will need to form pairs of two, no exceptions. This project will be worked on twice a week in class and the rest is out of class work. I have a list of experiments you can choose from on the board. You may pair yourselves...now."  
  
The class shifted within mere seconds, friends paired with one another, the only two people not standing by another person were Tohru and Kyo.  
  
"You two will be partners." The teachers said as she pointed to Tohru then Kyo.  
  
' For once my luck is looking up.' Kyo thought as he approached Tohru and offered her a small smile.  
  
"So what project do you want to work on?" Tohru asked shyly. Kyo pondered a few moments as he looked over the list. "How about the plant experiment...we can use the garden at my house."  
  
"Your mom and dad won't mind?" Tohru asked a bit surprised.  
  
" I don't have a mother...or a father, I live with my cousin Yuki and Shigure."  
  
"As in Sohma, Yuki in this class?"  
  
"Yeah, we don't get along very well though."  
  
"Well we have something in common, my parents are gone too."  
  
A small smile crossed Kyo's lips. "I wish we didn't have that in common, but at least we can relate. Let's change the subject though...that frown that is forming on your face doesn't suit you. Can you come home with me after school so we can start the project?"  
  
"Sure thing....if it isn't any trouble."  
  
"It won't be my older cousin will be thrilled..." Kyo then began to worry. ' That high school girl ogler better not do anything stupid.  
  
To Be Continued...

Jade: yeah look a fast update. Read and review.


End file.
